Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 5 disclose heater device which is disposed indoors and provide sense of warmth to the human. The heater device may also be called as a heating heater apparatus. The heater device may also be called as an electric heating heater apparatus. One form of the heater devices is also called as a radiant heater device which gives warmth to the human by radiation. One application of the heater devices is a vehicle use. The heater devices disclosed in Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 5 are disposed to face interior.